Acknowledge My New Beginning
by FadeAwayTillMidnight
Summary: Rachel runs a very successful farm. However, with a step mother who seems to hate her, and a past that constantly haunts her, she faces personal dramas everyday. Her best friend Allen is there to support her, but the ever antisocial animal seller and her seem to be getting closer. She'll face her demons and be torn between two, or will she simply give up? RioXNeilXAllen, MC abuse
1. Chapter One: Introduction

AN: So I've been playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning, and since I was playing it; I started to read stories posted on here. To my disappointment, there was not many posted that I truly enjoyed. I'm here to give to that small number. Now, my stories relate to dark themes most the time, to give a purpose to the story and relate to life situations. However, I have yet to decide how I will make this story go, but I will try my best to amuse y'all. By the way, the characters may seem a bit OOC, but in my opinion the main character can be whatever persona I want, since you customize them in the first place. Well I guess we should start now my lovelies...  
**Disclaimer:** All Character's and related Harvest Moon things belong to Natsume and so on...

* * *

Chapter One:  
Introduction

* * *

Looking past the rows of cotton, dusk started to merge its way into the sky. The fall air had a slight chill to it, but I guess that didn't bother me. Sighing, I stood up from under my growing apple tree. Winter was on its way, marking my first year in this tiny village. Well, not so tiny anymore. I had completed the restorations by the beginning of fall, making the town of Echo a prosperous village. I started to walk back to my house, glancing at my barn and coop as I walked by.

"Rachel, good evening!" I heard a deep voice as my hand reached for my door. Rolling my eyes and dropping my hand, I turn around to stare at Dunhill, with a plastered smile on my face.

"Good evening, Dunhill! I was just about to go inside and heat up some leftovers. Would you like to come in?" To my dismay, he nodded with a smile. _ah! I'm tired, can you just leave!?_ I force back my inner thoughts as I close the door behind us. He sat down at my dining table, while I walked over to the kitchen to heat up food for us. I saw him look around at my new house upgrade. He seemed impressed, but I know better.

I sat down the plates of food and we ate in silence. Once everything was clean and put away, I sat across from him at the table.

"I've come today to check up on you as always." His smile didn't falter..."I've also brought you a letter from your mother." I watched as he dug into his jacket to retrieve the letter. After handing me the letter, we made small chat for a bit and he told me about the upcoming foliage festival. Dunhill left a little while later, and with a sigh of relief, I took off my red scarf and threw it at the table. (AN: She's wearing the work overalls you start the game with) My eyes flash to the forgotten letter on the table that, with neat handwriting, says 'From Mom'. _I guess sooner than later..._

Sitting at the table once more, I rip open the letter and started to read...

**Hello, Sweetheart  
It's been a while since I've written to you, but I'm sure you're doing fine. However, 'fine' isn't good enough! Your lacking in your shipments...  
I didn't write to scold you though.  
Well, your mother is doing great and your sister is doing even better. I don't know why you wanted to take over that run down piece of shit, but I guess that's what you and your father have in common. Plus, you live in such a secluded place. You know I want grandchildren one day, and in a place like that, I'm sure the father will be garbage too.  
Any who, I know it's rough with you father's death anniversary last week, but you need to step up your game. Your sister has already married and has done wonders for the company. To bad she can't have children and I have to rely on you for the next heir. I hope you write back this time, like you never have. If not, I still have Dunhill to watch you, even though he's just as useless as your father was. Your sister says hi, and we both love you. Try and keep in touch!  
As always,  
Mother**

Anger is something I have dealt with a long time. I've been the perfect student with a 4.3 GPA, I've turned a two house town into an entire village, have a successful farm and make more than most doctors, and have always been the most respectful person I can. However, that was never enough to fulfill the needs of my mother. _Should I even say mother?_ She's my step mother who married my father for money. Now she is taking over his company, which runs mostly off of my shipments. My real mother I never knew because she died during labor, but this monster I know very well. She has been around since I was three.

I fold up the letter and put it into the dresser with the others. Running a hand through my long, matted, hair I decide to take a long shower. _I don't need her acknowledgement... I just want them to be proud of me... please watch over me father._


	2. Chapter Two: Intoxicate Me

An: Ok, so I've decided to sometimes include poems in the beginning of some chapters to aid to the story. I did NOT write these poems, all poems used will come from the website .com  
Anyways, I know it's starting out slow, but it will start-up a bit more soon, promise. Also, There is a bar in town! This is a change from the game, but the bar is going to necessary trust me.  
**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respected owners**

* * *

Chapter two:  
Intoxicate Me**  
**

* * *

_(__Complication by Misti L. Green)_

_In a world filled with changes_  
_each and every day.._

_I feel I'm being judged_  
_for what I do and say.._

_I remember back to Barbies_  
_and play days at the park.._

_When I didn't worry about _  
_other people's remarks.._

_Now looking in the mirror_  
_I see to my surprise.._

_A completely different person_  
_staring in my eyes.._

_The carefree little girl_  
_I saw at 4 and 5.._

_Is now becoming a teen.._  
_Just trying to survive..._

* * *

With the festival coming up, the bar was booming more than usual. Sadly, the same went for my headache. I drowned down my shot and went on to the next. Normally I didn't drink much, but when demons enter your mind, you should get rid of them.

"You sure you don't want to dance Rachel?" I looked over at my friend Tina, who had pleading eyes. I turn her down with a gentle smile.

"Well... I'll be back! Like I always say, I need to get close and personal to get the scope!" She winked at me with her hidden message as I laughed at her. Starring around, I see many handsome men dancing with women. _No wonder that stupid journalist wanted out there._ I roll my eyes as she pranced off. Looking around more, I spot a girl named Michelle on the tiny stage dancing rather provocatively. I didn't know the entertainer well, but I knew her well enough to know that she loved the spotlight, which she was defiantly getting in her tube top and short shorts. _What is this? A club now?... ah...it is!_ I drown down another shot. _How many is that now? _Feeling my head turn, I felt an arm wrap around me.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna dance?" I cringe at the nickname and push the arm from me.

"Thanks, but I can't. I need to head home anyways." I stand up with a smile at the man. He seemed disappointed, but did I care? No.

I walk out of the bar and head to the direction of my farm. A few minutes pass as I walk with only the noise of crickets chirping.

"Sweetie, you were rather rude to me before." A hand grabbed my wrist and I felt my back hit the side of a brick building. The man I had met at the bar before had pinned me to the side of a house.

" Get the hell off!" I scream at him, but it seemed to not affect him. My hands were pin by one of his, while his free hand ran up my shirt. _Why didn't I wear my_ _overalls!_ Ready to scream again, he smashes his lips against mine. The taste of vodka entered my mouth. The man was big, too big for me to try to escape. However, I pushed my luck. I struggled against his restraint and bit his lip. The taste of metal and vodka now mixed within my mouth. I stared at him with defiant eyes as his hand went across my face. The stinging didn't bother me, but his hands ripping at my pants most certainly did. I heard a door slam, but I don't think my attacker noticed. _Please... help me_ I felt like a little child being cornered once again, but when I heard a groggy voice yell, I saw a light of hope.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was dark, too dark. But I noticed that golden hair and voice. Neil folded his arms over his chest as he stared the man down. "Get off my property!" His eyes remained on the man.

"Fuck off." The overly sized man said with a gruff, intoxicated, voice. His hands went fully up my shirt and grabbed roughly at my chest. I squealed with pain as I tried to jerk him off. The next thing I knew, Neil grabbed the man by the collar and flung him to the ground.

"Leave, before this escalates into a fight!" His eyes and face didn't waver with his threat as he stood in front of me, blocking the man from me. The man stood up and muttered something along the lines of 'the bitch isn't worth it' as he stumbled off. Neil folded his arms again and turned to face me.

"Great, of all people it's you I run into." Neil and I weren't the best of friends, hell we barely knew each other out of business association. For some reason, it seems he has a vendetta against me.

"Thank you" My voice was weak and quivered a bit. I looked down from his cold, red, eyes that seemed as though they stared right through me.

"Do you know how late it is? You smell like alcohol too. Are you stupid?" His voice sounded serious. _Great, I'm being scolded again!_ I kept up my innocent girl persona and nodded at him.

"Your bleeding. Come inside" His voice softened and he started to walk away. I followed his orders as he led me inside of his house.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, I saw a tiny gash on my face. _The attacker must have had on a ring or something._ I frowned at the mark as I wiped the dry blood off with a rag. I was in Neil's bathroom. It wasn't big, but it had all the necessities for one. Placing the bandage on my face, I head out of the bathroom back to the main room. Neil was pouring himself a small glass of milk in his small kitchenette. His house wasn't big either, but it was cute. _Must be nice to do how you please..._ I walk up to him with a smile. He glanced at me, but with no emotion evident on his face.

"Look, it's late. Just stay here. I'll sleep on the couch." He walked off to his tiny den area. That statement surprised me. It's unlike him to ask me to stay longer than five minutes.

"Don't act so surprised. That man is most likely out there still, waiting." Looking over at him, I saw him sprawled out on the couch. His eyes were closed and arms behind his head still fully clothed along with his jacket. _I wonder what he looks like without the jacket..._

"Thank you Neil for everything. I owe you! Um, I don't really know what to say other than that, so I guess goodnight."

"You talk to much. Just go to sleep already." He turned to his side on the couch. _Rude much!_ I walk to his bed and climb in. The bed was cozy and warm luring me to sleep. Snuggling my head in the pillow; a scent reminding me of nature wafted into my noise. _I wonder if Neil really smells like this. How am I going to repay him?_ Thoughts ran about my aching head faster than I would have liked. _God, what he must thinking of me now..._ The demons started to enter my head again. _He surely is judging me as he lays there..._ Thankfully sleep came fast that night.


	3. Chapter Three: Budding Friendship

AN: If any of y'all have any ideas for my story, than please message me them and as always please review! Love y'all lovelies!  
**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respected owners!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Budding Friendship**

* * *

_(Friendship By Shakirah Gulzar)_

_I shed a tear today silently,_  
_I felt it fall you caught it,_  
_shared it,_  
_held it_  
_felt it,_  
_then suddenly,_  
_it wasn't that big after all._

* * *

I stretched and breathed in a giant amount of air. _Man, I slept great! _That's when realization hit me. _Holy shit, I'm at Neil's still! What happened last night? Oh god... _I stayed in the bed for a moment as I sorted my thoughts. Images of last night flooded my mind. _Thank god, I didn't sleep with him!_ I sat up in Neil's bed and looked over to where Neil had slept. He was gone. I then looked at the clock on the dresser. _Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm late! How did I sleep until eleven!?_

I ran out Neil's house and trotted towards my farm. Thankfully, I lived close to him. The air was thick and the sky was gray. _It's gonna rain. I know it._ As I ran, I tried my best to comb through my long locks of knotted hair. I reached the opening of my farm and skipped watering the crops, since it was going to rain anyways.

When I was done with my animals, I went inside to finally clean myself up. I walked into my bathroom, removing myself from my dirty clothes. Once in the shower, I stood there, back against the wall, and let the thoughts flow again. A tear slid down my face. _That's enough Rachel!_ I shook my head and started to wash off. I washed the stench of that scum from last night from me. When I finished washing, I pined my hair into a high pony tail, letting it curl on its own. I threw on my cute work clothes, and I decided I would visit Neil at his stall and ask him to dinner as repayment. Before I left, I looked at the full view mirror. _Your useless. You can't even protect yourself. Look at you! I bet Neil finds you revolting! _

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly to myself and walked to the door.

* * *

"If your just looking feel free to leave." Neil said with his back turned to me as he sorted through some boxes. I stood there with my arms folded, patiently waiting. _To bad I don't have patience. _My hand reached for the bell on his stall. I rang it once, then twice, then three times and lastly a fourth time. He turned around with a grimace on his face. His frown remained once he realized it was me.

"What do you want Rachel?" He folded his arms.

"Some business man you are!" I placed my hands on his desk and gave a genuine smile. "Now what if I actually was going to buy something! If I were someone else, I would have given a rude remark and walked away." I giggled at him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"So...Your not buying anything? Your welcome to leave than." He was getting ready to turn back around to sort through things again, but I sat up on his stall and swung my legs back and forth. He looked irritated. _So easy to anger haha_

"Get off my counter Rachel!" He tried pushing at my shoulders, but I just leaned against his hands as he did so. Pouting, I turned to look at him. He stopped pushing, and glanced at me. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn I saw a light blush creep on to his face.

"I'll get off on one condition!" My pout turned into a smile once he nodded. "Go to dinner with me tonight, so I can repay you for last night. Simple as that!" He stood there and I heard a sigh come out of his lips.

"Fine. Is that all?" I nodded with a huge smile and jumped off of his desk.

"I'll meet you at Clement's tonight at six thirty!" I said as I started to walk off. He didn't reply, but I knew he heard me. _Well, what to do until then... _I pondered on what I should get myself into. I decided to go get my hair cut and visit my dear friend Allen.

* * *

I walked into the empty shop, searching for Allen.

"Allen! I'm here for you to work your wonders!" I heard laughter come from upstairs and shortly, I saw him appear.

"You may be a farmer, but you got to take better care of your appearance Rach!" A smug look appeared on his face as I sat down in his beauty chair.

"So what do you want done with it babe?" I felt him take out my pony tail and start to comb through my hair.

"The usual. Just a trim and let it be long and curly." I smiled up at him and he pushed up his glasses with a nod.

An hour or so went by, and he eventually finished my hair. Looking in the mirror, I saw my hair glisten. _So pretty! _

"So what are you doing this evening Rach?" He sat down in the beauty chair beside of mine.

"Nothing, really. I'm going to dinner with Neil. Before you jump to conclusions, it's not a date! I'm just repaying him, that's all." He frowned at me.

"As a woman, you should always try to look your best when you go out with a guy! Ah, what would you do without me! I'm going to do your makeup!" He stood from the chair and walked across the room to his makeup station. I just shook my head, already knowing there was no denying him. He came back with neutral colors, saying he wanted to define my natural beauty. When he finished, he turned the chair to the mirror. _Wow...I'm pretty! Psh, who am I kidding. Makeup just covers the flaws, but mine can still be seen... _I stared at my eyes. He had put a light brown eye shadow onto my eyes, with black eyeliner, that highlighted my green eyes nicely. It also matched my brown, curly, hair.

"Now your ready for your date." He winked at me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your beautiful Rachel." In the mirror, I saw him glance away, as if he was blushing. _That's not likely, I'm just seeing stuff. As a stylist, I'm far out of his reach, a dirty farmer girl. Yeah, cause that's logical. _

"Thank you Allen! You really are a pro! How much?" I smile up at him, but he still wouldn't look at me. He scratched the back of his head.

"Your welcome Rach. I'm always here to look after you. It's on the house, since you brought me herb soup for lunch last week." His smirk reappeared on his face as he looked down on me. I stood from the chair as I said my thanks. It was getting late, I would need to leave for the restaurant soon.

"Well, I should get going to meet Neil. Thanks again, Allen! I'll see you tomorrow!" I started to walk to the door after he said bye. For some reason he seemed a bit off as I left, but I didn't think much of it. Once outside, the cool air hit me. _Jeez, its getting cold fast!_ I walked briskly towards the restaurant, knowing the warmth would be waiting for me there.

* * *

We ordered our drinks, as Felicity took the order with a smile. She left shortly after and brought back our drinks. We then ordered our food, which she left again to go retrieve. I looked over at Neil, who didn't seem amused nor in any mood to talk. I took a sip of my tea, still staring at him.

"What is it?" He locked his eyes to mine. I felt my stomach leap. _Why is he so serious? He's making me feel nervous._

"It's nothing. Your just fun to stare at." I smiled and rested my head on my laced hands that were propped up on the table. He frowned. Felicity walked over, with our food and handed Neil his shrimp chili and my tuna steak. She glanced at Neil and gave a smile that reminded me of an angel. However, Neil's face remained the same. Slightly disappointed, she said 'enjoy the food' and stalked off.

"I think she's into you." I giggled and he looked up at me as he chewed on his food.

"Not interested. She's nice and all, but too preppy." He stated firmly as he took another bite of his chili. I raised an eyebrow at him. _She's gorgeous though? _We both ate our food in silence for a while until we were finished.

"So how old are you exactly?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back into my chair. He looked my way and I saw his eyes stare my form up and down.

"I'm twenty-three. What are you wearing?" His eyes never left mine and with his serious attitude, I started to feel self cautious. _I knew it, I look bad! Ah! He didn't have to point it out! _

"Cool, I'm twenty-two." My smile turned into a frown and this time, I locked my eyes to his. "What? Do I look bad or something?" I watched as a slight smirk formed on his lips.

"No, I like it. Don't worry." My ears could be deceiving me, but I thought I heard a slight laugh.

"So what do you like to do? Besides caring for your beloved animals and all that stuff." A smile was plastered back onto my face, but inside I still felt a little self cautious. His face was serious as he spoke.

"I play the bass." I leaned forward, placing my hands on the table. "What? You want to listen to me play? It's gonna take you more than asking, I can tell you that!" Another frown was placed on my face.

"So stingy! Fine, what do you want me to do?" I rolled my eyes once he didn't give an answer. "Well, I guess we should head home. Will you walk me back?" I returned the usual smile and he nodded with a slight smile. I paid for the bill and left a tip on the table. I opened the door of the restaurant, but as soon as I did, cold air hit me. On top of that, the rain had finally started to come down. I shivered.

"Here..." I looked over at Neil, who was placing his jacket around my shoulders. Without his jacket on, he wore only a long-sleeved black shirt. _He looks good... _I smiled and said thanks. We hurried through the rain to get to my house. Eventually, we reached my massive living space for one person.

"Why don't you come in for a bit? You'll get sick in this weather. Plus, it looks like it will let up soon." I stared up at him, noticing he was kind of close and that he stood a decent height above me.

"I really shouldn't." He started and I gave him my famous pouting face. "...fine." was what he had finally said. We went inside and he started to look around as I closed the door. Unlike most people's houses in the village, my house was fully upgraded and held a lot of amenities. I had a massive bedroom and bath separated from the main living area. The kitchen was a decent size with a formal dining area by it. The living room was in a sunk in area with a massive television and book shelf. However, I had no pictures of family or any real decorative things within my house, so it was kind of plain.

"Your place is big for one person." _I knew he would say that. _I turned to look at him and a slight blush glossed my face. His black shirt was soaked, allowing it to stick to his skin. This gave his muscles a nice view for me to stare at. Also, his hair was wet, sticking down to his face. He turned to look at me, but didn't say anything.

"Um, if you would like, I could take your shirt and coat and put them in the dryer for them to dry a bit." He nodded and started to take his shirt off. _Sweet lord... _I took his shirt and took off his jacket from body to go put them in the dryer.

"You can watch TV or something while they dry. I'm going to go wash my face off and stuff." I never made eye contact with him. _I thought he was shy? Does he not care that he's shirtless in my house and about to give me a nosebleed? _


End file.
